Escapologist
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Escapologist" de Racke. Harry s'enfuit à l'âge de quatre ans. Après l'avoir ramené, les tentatives de Dumbledore pour le maintenir à Privet Drive deviennent progressivement de plus en plus ridiculement extrêmes à chaque évasion. Animagus Harry. One-shot
**Titre original :** Escapologist Harry

 **Auteur :** Racke

 **Traductrice :** PetiteMary

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Racke. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Harry s'enfuit à l'âge de quatre ans. Après l'avoir ramené, les tentatives de Dumbledore pour le maintenir à Privet Drive deviennent progressivement de plus en plus ridiculement extrêmes à chaque évasion. Animagus Harry

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice**

Après plusieurs années sans nouvelles, je suis heureuse de vous livrer ce nouveau one-shot récemment traduit. Léger, littéralement hilarant, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu et que vous savourerez l'originalité de l'auteur.

* * *

 **Escapologist Harry**

Harry avait quatre ans quand il décida pour la première fois d'aller tenter sa chance ailleurs.

Il fut retrouvé cinq jours plus tard par Dumbledore – qui s'évertua à lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie à tous les gens au courant de l'événement, incluant Harry lui-même – sale et ébouriffé, mais respirant la liberté.

Les Dursleys, bien sûr, l'enfermèrent dans son placard pour avoir sali ses vêtements et laissé une traînée de boue sur le plancher – en vérité, c'était la faute de Dumbledore, le vieil homme n'avait pas pris la peine de nettoyer ses bottes.

Deux jours sans nourriture plus tard, Harry réussit finalement à déverrouiller la porte.

Quatre jours plus tard, Dumbledore le laissa à la porte des Dursleys une fois de plus – un peu ennuyé que le garçon ne tienne pas en place – et supprima tout souvenir de cette seconde escapade, mais – cette fois – il implanta également un Compulsion qui forcerait Harry à rester chez les Dursley.

Une semaine passa après son retour et le lavage de cerveau subséquent, puis Harry s'enfuit une troisième fois.

Quand Dumbledore parvint enfin à ramener le garçon frustrement insaisissable, près de huit jours après son évasion, le directeur décida de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être certain que ça ne se répète pas. Au lieu de simplement remplacer le sortilège de Compulsion, il ajouta un sort Tient-en-laisse qui ferait comme s'il y avait un mur infranchissable entourant Privet Drive, empêchant complètement le garçon de s'enfuir.

Par un excès de magie accidentelle, des instincts anti-Oubliettes, et un besoin maintenant presque fanatique de liberté, Harry s'échappa de sa prison parfaite en moins d'un mois.

Il fut ramené avant la fin du second jour, Dumbledore l'ayant pratiquement noyé dans une variété de sortilèges de localisation qui aurait rendu de nombreux puissants sorciers verts d'envie.

La prison fut remise en place, ayant été raisonné que le gosse ne pouvait vraisemblablement réussir à s'en échapper une seconde fois. La magie accidentelle était après tout, très accidentelle.

Il lui fallut trois jours pour répéter son évasion, et cette fois il avait réussi à retirer ou du moins masquer presque tous les sorts de repérage dont on l'avait affublé. Dumbledore le retrouva finalement près d'un mois plus tard, lorsque sa magie s'activa dans une tentative d'échapper à un chien enrager.

À ce point, Dumbledore décida qu'il était peut-être temps de prendre les choses en main sérieusement.

Ré-appliquant la prison qu'il avait créée à l'origine, il mit en place suffisamment de protection autour de la zone pour que cela affecte les gadgets électroniques de Privet Drive. Il utilisa ensuite le sang d'Harry afin de concevoir un charme de repérage permanent, et lança tant et tant de sorts d'amnésie, de compulsion et de légimencie qu'un Impero paraîtrait bien doux en comparaison.

Il fallut à Harry 13 jours pour se défaire des Compulsions et pour trouver une échappatoire aux protections.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, mit quatre jours à finalement l'attraper, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait mis un certain temps à se convaincre que le petit de quatre ans avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à surpasser ses protections, sans compter qu'il l'avait fait en moins de deux semaines. Contrarié, il décida d'essayer d'abrutir un peu le Survivant. Ça ne lui conviendrait pas d'être si futé, après tout.

Harry, maintenant sévèrement entravé en termes de capacité mentale, franchit les protections infranchissables en seize jours.

Furieux d'avoir été vaincu, Dumbledore ne mit qu'une journée à le rattraper, et les dommages qu'il infligea à la psyché de Harry dans sa rage aurait rendu la plupart des gens catatoniques.

Jetant à nouveau le garçon dans son placard, il utilisa quelques sorts de Compulsion pour rendre les Dursley pratiquement paranoïaques quant à une hypothétique fuite. Il ré-appliqua ensuite ses sortilèges de localisation et remit en place les protections.

Harry n'était pas catatonique, mais il passa tout de même son escapade suivante – qui eut lieu cinq jours plus tard, après qu'il ait finalement réussi à distraire les Dursley – avec un sérieux mal de tête, les quatre jours qu'elle dura.

À ce point, la réputation de gentil grand-papa de Dumbledore commençait à s'effilocher un peu, puisqu'il ne cessait de se ruer à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du château à d'étranges moments de la journée, et qu'il lui arrivait de parler brusquement aux gens d'une façon qui rappelait sinistrement les méthodes d'enseignement de Rogue.

Harry ne savait rien de tout cela, mais il avait toutefois remarqué qu'il semblait avoir développé une sorte de phobie des gens avec une longue barbe. Et il s'était habitué à voir les propriétaires des dites barbes soudainement projetés dans les airs moindrement qu'ils fouillaient dans leurs vêtements. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça arrivait, cependant. Tout cela était très étrange.

Harry resta en place pendant presque deux jours, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la maison de sa parenté une fois de plus. Son oncle et sa tante étaient à peine conscients qu'il avait disparu, malgré les Compulsions, puisqu'ils commençaient à oublier que quelqu'un vivait parfois dans leur placard.

Cette fois, il fallut à Dumbledore un énorme période de dix-huit jours pour finalement le retrouver, puisque le garçon avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi à dérouter le charme de repérage par le sang sur un insaisissable pigeon.

Le sort de localisation par le sang fut bien sûr recréé, comme le furent de nombreux autres sorts de repérage – encore plus obscurs que les précédents, puisqu'il avait étudié le sujet dernièrement – puis il y avait les protections de sang inversées, qui devaient faire en sorte qu'il soit impossible pour lui de partir tant et aussi longtemps qu'il était fait de la même chaire et du même sang, sans oublier les charmes de Compulsion abrutissants et autres Oubliettes sur tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre – marcher sur ses jambes était une compétence dont un bon Sauveur n'aurait jamais besoin, honnêtement – et finalement les sorts de Compulsion sur tout le monde à Privet Drive pour le plaquer au sol et le ramener à son placard à la moindre tentative de quitter la maison.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était follement sécuritaire, bien mieux pour garder enfermer son prisonnier que quoi que ce soit qu'Azkaban ait pu rêver de réaliser.

Harry passa deux mois entiers sans être capable de quitter son enfer personnel, avant de devenir tellement frustré qu'il se transforma tout simplement en oiseau et s'envola vers d'autres cieux.

Il passa six mois à vivre la belle vie, volant où vent le guidait, voyant tout ce qu'il souhaitait, apprenant tout ce qui l'intéressait, et chiant sur les vieils hommes à la longue barbe. Être un oiseau était génial.

Au final, il fut capturé après que Dumbledore ait enfin compris comment le garçon avait pu s'extirper de sa propre chaire et de son sang, et qu'il en soit arrivé à mettre en place un système de surveillance partout en Grande Bretagne qui capta le signal d'un oiseau qui détestait les vieux hommes à barbe. Ç'avait été un processus vraiment compliqué de concevoir un tel système et probablement encore plus difficile de maintenir cette fichue chose et de l'utiliser. Il mit plus de quatre mois avant de finalement réussir à localiser le gosse – qui avait fait une fulgurante ascension au haut de sa liste de personnes détestées.

Il, bien entendu, retira à l'enfant toutes ses connaissances en ce qui avait trait aux oiseaux, et il bloqua chez le garçon l'accès à sa magie. Ça n'aurait pas dû être possible, mais il avait la Baguette de Sureau, et il était intelligent plus qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, et il avait eu plusieurs mois de frustration enragée pour planifier la chose dans ses moindres petits détails.

Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu, avait désormais les capacités mentales d'un mollusque. Il va sans dire que Dumbledore ne laissa pas ce fait le stopper dans ses – maintenant, plutôt violentes – tentatives de l'emprisonner à Privet Drive.

Soupirant de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais d'évasion de la part du fuyant garnement, Dumbledore se retira à Poudlard pour ingérer quantité d'alcool bien mérité.

Il fallut à Harry trois mois d'interminables tentatives, avant d'y arriver finalement. Magique ou non, il était Harry foutu Potter, évadologiste extraordinaire, et quelque chose d'aussi pathétiquement entravant qu'« impossible » n'était pas vraiment un problème, même pour son cerveau gravement endommagé.

En fait, les dommages cérébraux d'Harry étaient peut-être essentiels pour que son plan fonctionne. Nulle personne saine d'esprit ne l'aurait jamais tenté, encore moins un être humain rationnel. Mais Harry n'était pas rationnel, et il continuait à se considérer comme un oiseau pour une raison étrange, dont Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

Il mangea les cheveux de Dudley, et se convainquit complètement qu'il ne pouvait être autre que Dudley Dursley, et que, par conséquent, il devait vraiment foutre le camp de Privet Drive pendant qu'il le pouvait.

Les protections ne firent pas le moindre « ping » quand il se glissa à travers elles.

Dumbledore mit trois mois avant de réaliser qu'il était parti, puisqu'apparemment ses sortilèges de repérage s'étaient brisés quand Harry s'était convaincu qu'il était Dudley Dursley, puis il mit quatre autres mois avant de finalement localiser un garçon correspondant à la description de Harry Potter.

Harry reçut un rapide Oubliettes et fut retourné à Privet Drive, laissant Dumbledore seul à sombrer lentement dans la folie en tentant de comprendre comment le garçon avait bien pu passer entre les mailles du filet, cette fois.

Harry avait alors presque six ans, et avait assez d'expérience d'évasion de situations impossibles pour rendre Houdini désespérément jaloux.

Deux semaines était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour répéter la tentative, et cette fois il parvint même à quitter la Grande-Bretagne. Il s'avéra toutefois qu'il ne parlait pas français, il fut donc capturé deux mois plus tard, mais pas avant que Dumbledore n'ait causé un possible incident international en le traquant pour le ramener.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin particulier d'apprendre le français, mais désormais il avait tellement d'étranges impulsions instinctives se mélangeant dans son cerveau qu'il n'avait même pas considéré le questionner.

Il passa deux semaines à étudier les bases avant de simplement se lever et partir, les protections infranchissables le ralentissant à peine. Il fut attrapé essayant de traverser la frontière trois jours plus tard.

Dumbledore commença à inclure des Compulsions qui rendaient folle pour lui l'idée même de quitter la Grande-Bretagne, en plus de ceux qui devaient le garder à Privet Drive.

Pour apprendre que Harry s'était échappé encore une fois deux jours plus tard, et finalement localiser le garçon en Norvège, près d'un mois plus tard.

Désormais furieusement résigné à endommager sa réputation internationale puisque le garçon allait clairement traverser la frontière à la première opportunité, Dumbledore se demandait pourquoi ses plans avaient commencé à aller de travers.

Harry, quant à lui, se demandait où il avait bien pu apprendre le Norvégien, et pourquoi il avait envie de déployer ses ailes et de chier sur les vieux à la longue barbe. Tout cela était très étrange. Mais Harry n'était pas sain d'esprit, et donc il n'y avait nul besoin pour lui d'être dérangé par cette étrangeté de son cerveau, donc il fit simplement son sac et attrapa un bus pour quitter Privet Drive dans les quatre premiers jours.

Les murailles infranchissables de sa prison pouvaient aussi bien n'avoir jamais existé, pour l'effort qu'il devait fournir à les trépasser, toujours sans utiliser la moindre parcelle de magie.

Cinq mois plus tard, Dumbledore le trouva, en Roumanie cette fois, où il avait apparemment rejoint un cirque itinérant.

Quand Dumbledore ré-appliqua toutes ses protections et ses sorts de repérage et ses Oubliettes et ses Compulsions, il fit une toute petite… erreur. Il jeta suffisamment de sorts à Harry pour qu'il y ait vraiment de la magie dans le « mollusque » dont la magie avait été enfermée par la Baguette de Sureau.

Le résultat fut qu'Harry passa deux jours à se contorsionner de douleur, avant de se transformer en oiseau et de quitter Privet Drive.

Il fallut à Dumbledore deux ans et quatre mois pour finalement retracer le fichu oiseau, qui était apparemment devenu un animal de compagnie errant chez les Delacour.

Harry avait désormais neuf ans, et avait passé une incroyablement grande portion de sa jeune vie à voyager de par le monde. Il avait aussi une étrange affection pour les attirantes femmes blondes, ce qui dans le cas de Harry, contrairement à la plupart des hommes, était davantage relié au renforcement positif qu'aux hormones.

La barrière érigée à la hâte par Dumbledore entre Harry et sa magique s'avéra insuffisante, puisque Harry avait alors réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il devait s'échapper _en lui_ , ce qui était vraiment la seule motivation dont il avait besoin pour s'exécuter en moins d'une semaine.

Dumbledore trouva le foutu oiseau en Suisse, cette fois, et ça ne lui prit que sept mois, Harry se révélant être non-natif de Suisse et étant capturé sur image par d'enthousiastes observateurs d'oiseaux.

Harry développait une vague aversion pour les photographes et les foules chuchotant, pour aller avec sa haine fanatique envers les vieux barbus.

Cette fois, Dumbledore décida que peut-être les moldus tenaient-ils quelque chose avec ces grosses chaînes de l'ancien temps. Il recouvrit promptement le garçon dans tellement de chaînes qu'il aurait dû avoir du mal à respirer, et il appliqua un peu de magie pour garder le garçon alimenté.

Il fallut à Harry deux heures pour regagner l'usage de sa magie après qu'elle ait été scellée, mais il fut encore coincé entre les chaînes pendant un autre deux jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse finalement à crocheter la serrure en ne faisant rien d'autre que de trémousser ses sourcils. C'était un trémoussement de sourcils très compliqué.

Se sentant étrangement certain qu'il devait devenir un oiseau et trouver d'autres individus de son espèce afin qu'il puisse se fondre dans la masse et ainsi rester à l'abri des vieils hommes à la barbe, et qu'il devait s'assurer de chier sur le moindre photographe au-dessus duquel il s'adonnait à voler en chemin, Harry se mit gaiement en route vers la frontière.

Quand une alarme l'informa qu'Harry Potter s'était une fois de plus échappé et qu'il était reparti en vadrouille, Dumbledore fondit en larmes. Ce n'était pas juste, le garçon n'avait aucune éducation, il avait été lobotomisé à l'état d'un idiot catatonique, il avait été enfermé dans la prison la plus minutieusement conçue, et pourtant Harry James Potter s'échappait toujours sans même sembler remarquer que ça aurait dû être difficile.

Tous ses plans, toutes ses manipulations attentives, tous ses objectifs, tout ça réduit à néant par un garçon qui refusait simplement de rester là où il était supposé être.

Trois mois plus tard, Harry fut retrouvé en Égypte, où il avait réussi à s'insinuer dans une ruine impénétrable, ramassé quelques souvenirs et avisé un briseur de sorts ébahi que ça aidait d'être capable d'agiter les orteils quand on voulait ignorer fortuitement des protections infranchissables.

Quand Dumbledore tenta de le récupérer, il se fit tirer dessus par une douzaine d'employés de Gringotts. Parce que – enfant ou non -, le garçon connaissait son affaire, et dans leur métier à traiter avec d'innombrables pièges anciens, savoir comment s'en sortir vivant était habituellement une compétence très pratique à avoir. Mais, au final, il était Albus Dumbledore, et aucun aventurier de pacotille ne pouvait l'abattre sans sérieuse préparation.

Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait pensé que l'Égypte état une bonne destination après qu'il se soit enfui de sa prison une fois de plus, cinq jours plus tard - il avait du sommeil à rattraper -, mais il avait décidé que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Il fut distrait à mi-chemin à travers la Grèce, et fut capturé – deux semaines après son évasion – alors qu'il fredonnait joyeusement en errant dans un certain labyrinthe mortel sous le château du roi Minos. Le Ministère de la Magie grec était convaincu que le garçon n'était pas réel, qu'il était simplement un spectre ayant l'air épouvantablement innocent qui serait apparu soudainement pour appâter les naïfs entre les dangereuses murailles entourant la place.

Dumbledore fut soulagé que personne ne tente de l'attaquer lorsqu'il l'enleva, et ne prit même pas la peine de mettre l'accent sur le fait d'empêcher le « spectre » de les mettre davantage en danger.

Harry partit trois heures après que Dumbledore l'ait ramené, et passa la semaine suivante à Londres, faisant le tour des attraits touristiques; avant que le Directeur ne réalise finalement qu'il se cachait à la vue de tous et qu'il ne se dépêche à l'emprisonner une fois de plus.

Un peu irrité pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, et avec un dédain distinct pour la Grande-Bretagne, Harry – quand il s'échappa, deux jours plus tard – se faufila à bord d'un bateau en partance pour l'Amérique.

Harry fut localisé par le Ministère de la Magie américain très rapidement, et fut déporté à Mexico par la procédure habituelle. Peu important d'où vous veniez, du moment que vous n'étiez pas là légalement, vous étiez déporté à Mexico. C'était simple, c'était efficace, et les sorciers étaient généralement trop paresseux pour tout considérer au cas par cas.

Harry passa les quatre mois suivants à se lier accidentellement d'amitié avec les syndicats du crime de Mexico en s'introduisant dans des bâtiments, en étant capturé, puis en s'évadant de prison, sans même avoir l'air d'essayer. Ils lui offrirent _beaucoup_ d'argent pour travailler pour eux, mais Harry – qui était maintenant plutôt paranoïaque par rapport à sa liberté – refusa toutes les offers qui pouvaient potentiellement l'attacher d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il déroba quand même cet homme aveugle, toutefois, un agaçant vieil homme dont la plus grande distinction par rapport au reste de la foule était sa gigantesque barbe. Il va sans dire : Harry était bon pour alimenter ses rancunes, même si ce n'était que de façon subconsciente.

Dumbledore réussit finalement à le ramener à la maison après s'être lancé dans un combat avec la mafia mexicaine qui allait sans aucun doute devenir légendaire. Et ce n'était pas qu'un peu dû au fait que le garçon pour lequel ils se battaient s'était évanoui dans la nature au beau milieu du combat, forçant les participants à se battre tout en le cherchant, tout au long de la nuit, à travers la ville entière.

Lorsque Dumbledore parvint à le replacer fermement sous la garde des Dursley une fois de plus, Harry avait fêté ses dix ans. C'était une bonne chose, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il se rapprochait de ses onze ans, et peut-être que le garçon allait arrêter de s'enfuir quand il recevrait sa lettre de Poudlard, rejoignant finalement les rangs et commençant à se conduire comme il aurait toujours dû le faire. C'était une mauvaise chose, toutefois, parce que Dumbledore était plutôt convaincu que le garçon n'allait pas faire une telle chose, et qu'au contraire il risquait de complètement manquer sa letter en passant plusieurs mois à l'extérieur du pays, possiblement sur un autre continent.

Décidant qu'il était cette fois seulement question de ralentir le garçon, non de le garder réellement emprisonné, Dumbledore passa à travers la procédure désormais standard pour le maintenir détenu, avant de visiter chacun des établissements moldus où Harry pourrait trouver une façon de voyage vers un autre pays, les remplissant d'affiches à son effigie – chacune d'elle comportant un charme Repousse-moldus pour les maintenir hors de la vue des moldus.

En théorie, cela devrait rendre Harry réticent à être dans n'importe lequel de ces endroits d'où il pourrait fuir la Grande-Bretagne.

En pratique, cela rendit Harry extrêmement efficace pour esquiver l'attention dans ces mêmes établissements, comme il allait le prouver quatre jours plus tard en s'enfuyant à nouveau.

Dumbledore passa deux mois à le chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe accidentellement sur une broche de l'Australie alors qu'il retraçait la piste du mioche, où il était mentionné que – étant de l'autre côté de l'équateur – leur saisons étaient inversées.

Au final, Harry fut localise – après une autre semaine de recherché – en Nouvelle-Zélande, où il apprenait à des moutons comment s'échapper de leurs enclos, causant un indicible chaos.

Les divers propriétaires de moutons furent heureux d'être débarrassés de lui.

Dumbledore n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était supposé ramener le garçon chez les Dursley juste avant que la lettre de Poudlard arrive, et puisque cela aurait lieu dans environ six mois – une période de temps pendant laquelle Harry avait réussi à esquiver toute détection par le passé – il était évidemment nerveux à ce propos.

Passant à travers toutes les étapes de l'emprisonnement une fois de plus, lavage de cerveau et blocage magique, Dumbledore commença à installer des dispositifs de surveillance autour de Privet Drive dans une tentative d'arrêter Harry dans ses tentatives d'évasion avant qu'il ne réussisse vraiment à s'enfuir.

Il fallut cinq jours à Harry pour briser ses chaînes, se dé-lobotomiser et débloquer sa magie, puis se faufiler à travers les nouveaux ajouts en termes de système de surveillance.

Bien entendu, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas fuir vers le même pays – ou région – une deuxième fois, Harry décida d'expérimenter un véritable hiver.

Il fallut trois mois à Dumbledore pour retrouver le garçon en Sibérie, et il n'était pas heureux de constater que les Charmes Réchauffants qu'il utilisait n'étaient pas assez efficaces pour l'empêcher de grelotter sous ses robes criardes. La Sibérie était beaucoup plus froide – même au printemps – que ce à quoi toute personne de Grande-Bretagne pouvait réellement se préparer.

Désormais intensément frustré par la capacité du garçon à glisser entre ses doigts de même que sa capacité à contrer tous ses sorts, Dumbledore considéra brièvement l'idée d'enfermer Harry dans un voûte de Gringotts, avant de rejeter cette idée puisque causant plus de trouble qu'elle n'en valait la peine. Au lieu de ça, il décida d'être sournois et de laisser des suggestions quant à l'endroit où le garçon pourrait s'échapper la prochaine fois qu'il s'enfuirait. De cette manière, il pourrait le surveiller de loin, puis le ramener la nuit avant qu'il ne reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard.

Infiniment soulagé à l'idée d'avoir une solution à son problème, Dumbledore décida de suggérer le Portugal, simplement parce que c'était assez proche pour qu'il puisse le surveiller discrètement, sans être trop près et que cela ne rende Harry suspicieux.

Quand Harry s'évada encore une fois deux jours plus tard, il pensa que le Portugal était un bon détour pour visiter le Brésil.

Quand Dumbledore vérifia s'il était toujours sur place cinq semaines plus tard et qu'il n'était plus là, le vieil homme paniqua.

Il lui fallut six autres semaines pour restreindre la zone de recherche à l'Amérique du Sud. À ce point, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'expérience requise pour affronter les dangers de la forêt tropicale amazonienne et fut forcé d'engager un guide.

Le guide fut naturellement impressionné de trouver leur cible neuf jours plus tard, dans une sorte de ruine, où il s'était lié d'amitié avec des serpents. De gigantesques, forcément-antiques, assez-grands-pour-manger-des-humains, serpents.

Ainsi Dumbledore traîna-t-il le Garçon-qui-a-survécu en dehors de la forêt tropicale amazonienne le jour de son onzième anniversaire.

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain et qu'il trouve une lettre lui étant adressée de la part d'une école de sorcellerie, il décida de ne pas y aller. Qui se soucie de la magie quand on peut parler à des serpents gigantesques, vivre une vie d'oiseau, et tout simplement être libre de l'école? Aucun enfant ne méritant son enfance n'apprécie vraiment d'aller à l'école, peu importe la matière dont il est question. Et ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre suffisamment sa magie, jusqu'à maintenant.

Donc il retourna promptement la lettre au hibou qui patientait à l'extérieur de la maison, avec le message joyeusement griffonné « pas envie » au dos. Puis il s'enfuit comme il l'avait toujours fait, cette fois en direction de la Mongolie. Il avait entendu des choses intéressantes à propos de Genghis Khan récemment, et il voulait voir de quoi avait l'air le pays d'où venait cet homme.

Alors quand Dumbledore envoya Hagird récupérer le garçon à la maison de sa parenté, l'homme le découvrit parti depuis longtemps, juste au moment où McGonagall entra, poussant des cris perçants au sujet d'Harry ayant décliné son invitation à l'école.

Il était évidemment contrarié.

Il lui fallut environ une heure pour falsifier les documents qui prouveraient l'acceptation d'Harry, l'autorisation à sortir les frais de scolarité de sa voûte, puis il se mit en route pour attraper le foutu petit bonhomme et le traîner de force jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'il puisse être proprement émerveillé par le monde magique.

Ça lui prit un mois pour le trouver, principalement parce que personne ne se souciait de garder contact dans la Mongolie isolée, et parce qu'il avait dû expliquer à Hagrid qu'il devait empêcher Harry de s'enfuir – comme les jeunes garçons ont l'habitude de le faire – durant son excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse, et sa première introduction au Monde magique. Qui s'avérait être le jour juste avant le 1er septembre, et le jour où le Poudlard Express allait quitter la Plateforme 9 ¾.

Harry n'était pas spécialement enthousiaste par rapport à Hagrid, compte tenu que l'homme était clairement vieux et en possession d'une barbe, il passa donc la majeure partie de l'excursion à tenter de s'enfuir et de quitter le pays à nouveau. Mais, malheureusement pour Harry, si Hagrid n'était pas doué pour garder des secrets, il était toutefois étonamment perspicace en ce qui avait trait aux tentatives d'évasion, et était très bon pour les empêcher.

Ainsi Harry se retrouva-t-il déposé à l'extérieur de la barrière vers la Plateforme 9 ¾ le 1er septembre, où Hagrid le laissa promptement se débrouiller par lui-même.

Harry aurait quitté le pays dans l'heure, mais une fois le gigantesque homme disparu, il y eut soudainement une femme rousse qui envahit son espace personnel et qui le traîna en direction du train. Enfer, même crier « au viol! » ne fonctionna pas, la femme s'avérant être remarquablement experte à confondre les « moldus » autour d'eux.

De façon compréhensible, quand un rouquin qui était clairement le fils de cette femme lui demanda plus tard s'il restait de la place pour lui dans le compartiment, Harry lui ferma la porte au nez. Puis il commença à réfléchir à comment il allait pouvoir se faufiler hors d'un train en mouvement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, il avait plutôt l'habitude de se faufiler à l'intérieur de ces trains pour voyager, pas d'en débarquer pour s'enfuir. C'était une nouvelle perspective pour lui.

Une heure plus tard, il fut interrompu alors qu'il avait passé à moitié à travers la fenêtre par la porte de son compartiment qui s'ouvrit.

« As-tu vu…? » un garçon au visage rond commença-t-il à demander, avant de se figer d'effroi à la vue d'un garçon grimpant à travers la fenêtre d'un train en mouvement.

« J'ai vu une tonne de choses » admit aisément Harry, gardant un œil sur tout tunnel qui pourrait soudainement apparaître et le décapiter. « Ça vient avec le territoire. » Puis il s'élança à l'extérieur de la fenêtre, se transformant en oiseau au milieu de sa chute et s'envolant gaiement vers l'horizon.

Neville Londubat contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu le garçon qui semblait avoir son âge pendant un long moment. Parce que, honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était supposé se sentir après la soudaine dose de folie qu'il avait rencontrée.

Mais quand le Poudlard Express arriva à Pré-au-Lard, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux étonnamment verts se trouvait avec les autres Premières années.

Il ne portrait pas sa robe, toutefois, et il semblait essayer de façon plutôt enthousiaste de s'échapper des chaînes avec lesquelles il était attaché.

« Humm… bonjour, je suis Neville. » s'introduit-il, parce que fou ou pas, ce garçon était… plutôt cool.

« 'nom est Libre. » se présenta le garçon. « Ou, du moins… je pense que ce l'est… Je l'ai comme qui dirait oublié après un moment, donc maintenant je m'appelle par ce que je veux être. » Le garçon fit une pause dans sa lutte contre les chaînes pour jeter un sourire au garçon nerveux.

Neville décida dès lors qu'il voulait être l'ami de cette personne folle. Pas parce qu'il deviendrait une personne merveilleuse en grandissant, ni parce qu'il pouvait faire de la magie fabuleuse, ou parce qu'il était charismatique… non, Neville décida d'être l'ami du garçon parce que c'est à ce moment que Neville réalisé ce que ça serait de s'échapper.

De ne jamais avoir à s'inquiéter de vivre selon les standards sévères de sa grand-mère, de ne jamais être réprimandé, de ne pas avoir à écouter sa parenté rire de lui comme s'il était un mollusque. D'être libre, tout comme Libre voulait l'être.

Il ressentit tout de suite beaucoup plus de sympathie pour l'éternel fuyard Trevor, aussi.

Puis ils furent amenés à une poignée de bateaux, et au milieu du lac, Libre fit l'impossible.

Il se libéra de ses chaînes et, avec un signe amical, il plongea tête première dans l'eau froide avec un abandon insouciant.

Neville oublia la majeure partie du reste de la balade, puisqu'il le passa à alterner entre contempler la seconde tentative d'évasion de son premier ami et contempler sans y croire les solides chaînes desquelles il s'était dépêtré pour s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où le garçon avait pu apprendre à faire ça.

Libre était de retour parmi le groupe quand le Choixpeau arrêta de chanter. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, et non seulement il était enchaîné, mais il était aussi baillonné, et montrait des signes de sortilège de Confusion – signes qui commençaient déjà à disparaître lors que la Cérémonie de répartition commença.

Neville fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, parce que le Choixpeau pensa que le meilleur moyen de surmonter un chagrin non désiré était de s'entourer de personnes qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était, plutôt que pour ce que son père avait un jour été.

Tout se poursuivit de la même façon que Neville s'imaginait que la Cérémonie de répartition avait toujours eu lieu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la lettre « P ».

« Potter, Harry. » lut McGonagall, et les chaînes de Libre le tirèrent brusquement vers l'avant, malgré ses tentatives de lutte.

Puis le Choixpeau fut descendu sur sa tête, et le soudain accès de chuchotements se transforma en un silence sinistre.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens insistaient à l'appeler « Harry » quand il était évident que son nom devrait être « Libre », si ce n'était que pour son pur enthousiasme pour le sujet. Mais quand le Choixpeau fut descendu devant ses yeux et que la Grande Salle disparut de sa vue, Harry commença à planifier sa prochaine évasion. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« SERPENTARD! » rugit le Choixpeau de la même façon que d'habitude.

Mais cette fois, la table qui aurait dû acclamer son nouveau membre s'assit dans un silence médusé tandis que des halètements horrifiés se propageaient à travers la Salle.

Alors Neville commença à applaudir à leur place, parce que c'était évident qu'Harry devait aller à Serpentard. Ils étaient la maison de l'ambition, et si les tentatives d'évasion d'Harry prouvaient quelque chose, c'était qu'il en avait besoin d'affreusement beaucoup pour ne pas abandonner quand ses plans échouaient.

Cela octroya au jeune Poufsouffle beaucoup de drôles de regards, et quelques applaudissements hésitants dispersés de la part des étudiants et du personnel. En fait, plusieurs membres du personnel semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir, Rogue et Dumbledore les premiers dont le visage tournait au rouge vin, sans parler de celui de McGonagall qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

Harry ne fut pas présent au petit-déjeuner le lendemain et les Serpentards qui furent questionnés furent très confus quant à la raison derrière ceci, mais Neville le trouva juste après le déjeuner alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir par une fenêtre pour sa quatrième tentative d'évasion de Poudlard.

Leur conversation fut malheureusement coupée court par l'apparition d'un Dumbledore enrage, toutefois, et Harry s'élança une fois de plus dans une mort par gravité avant de se transformer en oiseau et de sortir rapidement du champ d'action de la baguette du vieil homme.

Neville ne se souviendrait pas de cette rencontre jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise plus tard qu'il ne devait pas laisser son absence de souvenir l'empêcher de se souvenir des choses librement. Ce conseil allait lui être donné deux jours plus tard, tandis que le garçon était en train de creuser le plancher des cachots à la petite cuillère. Il allait faire un avancement remarquable dans sa fuite au cours des quatre heures qu'il fallut à Rogue pour le retrouver et le ramener en classe.

Cela signifiait également que Neville commençait à se demander pourquoi il l'avait oublié au départ. Ça lui semblait un peu étrange.

Cependant, il y avait plusieurs choses à propos de son ami Libre qui ne faisaient pas le moindre sens.

Il était un Première Année, capable de se transformer en animagus, et qui ne voulait clairement pas être à Poudlard. Toutefois, il était toujours ramené à l'école, même s'il devait être entravé de chaîne pour qu'il assiste à ses cours.

Aussi, tout le monde qui avait observé une de ses tentatives d'évasion s'était fait amnésier par Dumbledore, ou possiblement un autre professeur. Ce que Neville considérait clairement comme étant à la fois extrêmement illégal et hautement dangereux pour la victime, son cerveau n'ayant pas encore fini de grandir.

Par conséquent, il fit ce qu'il jugeait raisonnable et envoya une lettre au Département de la Justice magique à ce sujet.

Quand Amélia Bones chargea à travers l'entrée principale de Poudlard, les yeux brûlant d'une fureur réprimée, sa baguette dans son poing aux jointures blanchies, et la moitié de tous les aurors existants la suivant dans son sillage, et bien… pratiquement tout Poudlrd prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à un spectacle comme ils n'en verraient plus du reste de leur vie.

Dumbledore en était au milieu de ses dénégations quand Harry fut traîné dans la Salle par Rogue, recouvert de chaînes.

Rogue fut arrêté avant même d'avoir pu cligner des yeux, la tentative d'évasion de Dumbledore grâce à un phénix étant purement classifiée comme une tentative de résister à son arrestation. Fumeseck avait apostrophé Harry dès le premier jour de sa présence sur le terrain de l'école et avait soudoyé le jeune évadologiste afin qu'il lui apprenne comment se départir de ses liens de familier.

Fumeseck vivait actuellement un grand moment, regardant la procédure entière d'une distance raisonnable, chantant joyeusement pour lui-même à au malheur de son ancien maître.

Harry prit évidemment l'arrestation pour la distraction que cela devait être, et disparut après s'être défilé sous une table.

Les aurors trouveraient plus tard l'entrée d'un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard sous cette même table.

On n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'Harry James Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, mais le Chicaneur continua à publier des mises à jour sporadiques quant aux aventures d'un étrange garçon appelé « Libre » pendant toute la deuxième décennie de vie de Luna Lovegood.

L'enquête du Département de la Justice magique sur la vie du jeune Potter révélerait plus tard l'injustice faite au parrain du garçon, de même que de nombreux complots au sein même du Ministère, ce qui conduisit la toujours enragée Madame Bones à éradiquer la corruption du système dans l'une des plus vicieuses purgations du siècle.

Tout au long de sa vie, Neville fut toujours heureux d'accueillir un certain oiseau errant qui passait parfois le voir pour lui expliquer les mystères de la vie et de la magie, et ils rirent ensemble en lisant les déviations excentriques apportées à plusieurs des aventures de l'oiseau dans le Chicaneur.

Gabrielle Delacour allait un jour proclamer à sa famille que, bien qu'elle ne pourait jamais vraiment capturer le cœur de son oiseau domestique préféré, elle était satisfaite de voir l'organe vital confié à sa bonne garde. Elle ne se maria jamais, mais elle eut trois joyeux enfants, tous aux yeux verts et aux cheveux désespérément en bataille.


End file.
